How Poseidon really met Sally Jackson
by DahliaStarr
Summary: this is just my version of how Poseidon met Percy's mom. tell me what you think in your reviews please! XP
1. Chapter 1

How Poseidon really met Sally Jackson

Okay, before you read, this is just a little one-shot I wrote because I was bored. It's MY version of how Percy's dad met his mom. Just wanted to let you know. On with the story.

Today was just like any other day. Hot, long, and utterly boring. That's what it was like in summer on Olympus before the Summer Solstice occurred.

Poseidon was sitting on his throne and almost dozing off. The heat made him sleepy. Yep. Just an ordinary day for the Sea God. But today, he wanted something more then just another nap on his beloved throne. He guessed he could go to his underwater palace and check on things. But that sounded to boring and normal. He wanted today to be different. He wanted today to be…adventurous. Oh, dear.

He summoned an Iris-Message and said, "Long Island Beach."

The light shimmered and out popped a vision of the sandy beach, the waves slamming against the shore, the mortals lying on the sand under the sun trying to tan. He hoped Apollo was in a good mood today.

He watched as the mortal teens tried to surf one of the larger waves, but failed. He watched the Seagulls peck at the food some ate. All in all, it didn't seem any different then usual.

"Isn't there _anything_ interesting going on in the world today?" he sighed.

His gaze drifted toward where some younger men and women were playing volleyball. The game had always seemed pointless to Poseidon but this time, something caught his eye.

A woman in a deep red bikini threw the ball into the air in a serve and hit it onto the opposite side of the net. He watched as her body twisted with agility and how she ran back and forth keeping the ball in the air.

She had a dancer's body, so many curves. Her legs were well muscled and her wild, brown hair flew, free, into her face as she tried to keep it back. For a moment, Poseidon forgot how to breathe.

He stared intently at the vision and saw with disappointment that the beautiful woman missed the ball and landed on her stomach in the sand. He abruptly stood up and was worried she had gotten hurt. But then, he noticed, she was laughing and rolling around in the sand with her friends. He smiled. He would go meet her right away.

Poseidon waved his hand and the Iris-Message dissolved. He was almost out of the throne room when he realized what he was doing.

"Wait. I can't do this." He whispered aloud. "Zeus, Hades, and I made a promise not to interfere with mortals in that sense."

_But I know that Zeus never kept his promise. I doubt Hades broke it but you never know. _

All well. Screw the promise. He was Poseidon, God of the Sea. And nothing held back the sea. Who knew, maybe something good would come out of it.

Yeah, that was a pretty big rationalization but he didn't care. And with that he walked out the door of the Throne Room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Okay, that was the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Don't worry; this story is only going to have a few chapters in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_Thank you to those who reviewed this story so far! Now, onward._

Poseidon's POV

Two minutes later, Poseidon found himself on Long Island Beach. (Don't ask how he got there, I never really knew.) He quickly looked around, searching for her. That's when he spotted her.

She was drinking a soda and sitting at a bar. She was laughing with one of her female friends.

Poseidon smiled to himself and walked up to her.

Sally's POV

She had been drinking her soda when the man walked up to her. She didn't notice him at first; not until he spoke.

"Um, excuse me? Miss?" a soft but deep voice spoke from next to her.

Sally jumped, startled, and turned to him. "Yes? Who was asking for…" that's when all thought left her.

The man had black hair and a small black beard, a deep nice tan. But what caught her attention were his eyes. They were a startling deep green, the color of the sea. Her hand slipped from her glass and it fell to the ground, where it shattered into millions of pieces.

The sound startled Sally out of her trance and she feverishly looked away from those eerie eyes.

"Oh, gods." She cursed. "I'm so sorry did it hit you or anything, sir?"

The weird man just smiled and bent down. "No. Not at all dear." He scooped up a pile of glass with his bare hands.

"Sir!" Sally cried. "Don't do that, you could hurt your…" he had dumped the glass into the garbage can and wiped his unscratched hands on his Bermuda shorts. "…Hands." she finished, absolutely flabbergasted.

"No need to worry." He replied.

Sally glanced behind her and noticed her friend Lizzie watching their whole exchange intently.

"Um…Liz?" she whispered.

Lizzie looked at her. "What?"

"Could you…leave us for a few minutes?" Sally suggested quietly.

Lizzie's eyes narrowed knowingly. "Uh, sure. I guess I'll be down by our stuff. Later, Sally."

"Thanks." She said. She turned back to the strange man. "Listen, I'm flattered that you want to take me out to dinner but I'm really not interested in a relationship right now."

The man's smiled faded. Sally didn't know why but her heart clenched when his happiness was extinguished.

"Ah, I see. Well, at least grant me this: what is your name?"

Sally blinked. "Oh, um it's Sally. Sally Jackson. What's your name?"

"Poseidon." He answered. "But I am also known as the God of the Sea. Well, I do hope we meet again, Sally. Until then…" He made a slight bow with his head, turned, and walked away.

Sally thought she noticed the air around him shimmering with energy from his aura.


End file.
